First Impressions
by jbn42
Summary: After Rey and Poe meet on the Falcon after Crait, they watch each other without wanting to admit that they're watching each other.


**Author's Note: I'm still working on Defining Balance, but I also have some one-shots floating around in my head. This one addresses the time after our heroes meet on the Falcon but before they encounter each other on the viewing platform after Poe's nightmares send him up there in a panic. Definitely part of my Connections universe. This isn't quite as "talky" as my usual, though it gets there. It's more their impressions of each other, hence the title.**

 **Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.**

 _"I'm Rey."_

 _"I know."_

Rey wouldn't say that she's actually watching Poe, but she finds herself completely aware of him at all times on the Falcon. He moves from group to group, sometimes offering a comforting hand on a shoulder, or, in Finn's case, a tight hug and company in his vigil over Rose, the one time she'd locked eyes with him and mouthed a silent "thank you." She's amused to note that BB-8 goes back and forth between Poe and herself, and she can tell that Poe notices by the similarly amused smile on his face.

After meeting, they don't speak again for a full day, but she thinks he's aware of her, too. There had been something in that moment they met – something wholly unexpected and unfamiliar for her. It was like she knew him and had known him forever. Maybe it was because of BB-8 or his bright, relieved smile, but she felt entirely at ease with him.

She'd also seen fatigue in his face, and even as she not-watches him, she catches occasional rare moments when he's alone, when his smile drops and his eyes darken. She makes herself look away from those moments. She feels like she's intruding. But she also has to push down her desire to join him in those moments, to let him be the comforted instead of the one offering comfort.

She knows what it's like to feel haunted, and his emotions scream at her newly-awakened Force-sensitivity when he seems to retreat into himself briefly. Because she understands, she also knows that no one is meant to see those moments, not even Leia, who he is obviously close to. So she leaves him be, hugging her arms around herself and trying to send subtle warm support to him without being too overt about it.

Poe knew he was something of a goner for Rey the moment he took her hand and introduced himself. Later, Leia ribbed him like crazy for the "I know," and she told him a story he'd never heard, about Han Solo's first response to her when she first told him she loved him, moments before he'd been frozen in carbonite.

Despite his weak attempt at being smooth, he couldn't deny the spark he'd felt when her skin touched his. And he's intrigued to notice that her eyes seem to follow him, if subtly, around the Falcon as he moves among the survivors to offer what comfort he can. He doubts that others notice, but noticing things like that is honestly one of the things that makes him good at his job. BB-8 seems to notice, too, in that he asks Poe if he likes "new friend Rey," and in that he cycles between them. If his droid had shown such equal favor to anyone else, it might've irked him. For some reason, he likes it with Rey.

He looks up at her a few times, but he only catches her eyes once. That happens when he's sitting next to Finn, arm around his friend's shoulders. He'd looked up, feeling her eyes steady on him again. For just a moment, brown locked with hazel, and he'd given her what he knows was a tired smile, her offering a silent thank you in return. He'd nodded almost imperceptibly and gone back to watching over Rose with Finn, but after that, he had the odd sensation of warmth now and then, especially in the quiet moments when he allowed himself to really think about the last few days.

He's not sure what it is, but it makes him feel better, so he doesn't burn too much brain power on its source. He does have some inkling that their young Jedi has something to do with it, though. So, when, the next night, he comes to the cockpit trying to find Leia, BB-8 close at his heels, and finds Rey there alone, he decides to talk to her.

Hoping to not startle her, he knocks lightly on the doorframe to the cockpit. She looks back at him with a smile. "Captain Dameron? Do you need something?"

He returns the smile and motions to the inside of the space. "May I?" At her nod, and to his surprise, gesture to sit in Chewie's seat, he goes on, "It's Poe, please. If for no other reason than I don't even know what rank I actually am right now." At her puzzled expression, he adds, "Long story."

"Of course, Poe." She lifts an eyebrow. "But did you need anything?"

He shakes his head, awed and slightly intimidated to be sitting in the cockpit of one of the most legendary ships of all time. "Was looking for the general, but this is better." He starts a little when a porg climbs into his lap and settles down, chirping softly. He blinks, chuckles, and then pats the small creature's head, earning a cooing noise. "Even with the small bird things."

She grins. "Porgs. That's what Master Luke called them. They stowed away back at Ahch-To. Chewie likes them, though he likes to pretend that they annoy him."

BB-8 trills behind them, making them both jump slightly. Poe knows the little guy's power is likely low. He can't remember the last time he saw him in a charging station. "BB-8, go find where the other droids are re-charging. Take a break, buddy." The little droid beeps softly, bidding them both good-bye before rolling towards the back of the ship. He looks at Rey. "I've never seen him take a shine to anyone like he has you."

She blushes lightly, a sight he thinks he'd enjoy seeing again. He then mentally scolds himself, guessing that she's easily ten years, if not more, his junior. She must misunderstand his statement, because she rushes to say, "I'm so sorry. I can tell him to stay with you."

He quickly holds up his hands, shaking his head. "No! I don't mind. I'm not putting him up for adoption or anything, but it's all right that he's found someone else to worry over. You've noticed that he's a little protective, right?"

"I have." She smiles, clearly relieved.

"He told me that you rescued him on Jakku. I think he worships you a bit." He looks down for a moment, and then he looks up at her again, adding softly, "Thank you for that. I know it's weird, but he's basically my best friend."

"You're welcome, and it's not weird. I mean, on Jakku, my best friend was a fighter pilot doll I made when I was ten. Captain Raeh." She blushes again. "So, that's weirder. At least BB-8 talks back."

He furrows his brow, but the name also pings a memory for him. "Captain Raeh? Dosmit Raeh?"

She looks up sharply. "You know that name?"

"She was an X-Wing pilot with the Yellow Aces during the first Rebellion. She flew in the Battle of Jakku. How did you know the name?" He's intrigued and surprised at the same time.

"I scavenged her helmet – her name was on it." She shoots him a sheepish smile. "I used to wear the helmet and think about flying away to anywhere but Jakku. Places with parents who stay and nice people and water and ample food and no kriffing Unkar Plutt." She goes silent, staring out the window. She chides herself, sure that he'll run far and fast now that she's shown herself to be rather odd and a child no one wanted.

He feels dismayed for upsetting her, and it bothers him more than it should that she now seems sad. He tentatively reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. She looks at him in surprise, expecting pity but seeing only compassion in his steady, warm gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He wants to lighten the moment, so he points at the sleeping bird in his lap. "Need a porg to cuddle? I'm sure we could find another one, or I'll even selflessly sacrifice this one to the cause."

She laughs softly, and he feels a lot better. She smiles. "I'll pass. But thank you."

He knows but doesn't acknowledge that the thank you is for more than the joke, and they settle into a surprisingly comfortable silence. He settles into Chewie's chair, absently petting the porg that continues to sleep in his lap. Eventually, another one ambles over to Rey, climbing into her own lap, and they both laugh quietly again. The little buggers may be nuisances, but they're cute nuisances.

They spend at least two hours in easy silence, watching the hyperspace streaks of light through the windows. They're just jumping repeatedly right now, zig-zagging their way to an old base that Leia says isn't noted in the databases as a Rebellion or Resistance base. Eventually, Chewie comes to spell Rey, and Leia comes looking for him to do some planning, and they both move on, but not before he gently squeezes her shoulder again, thanking her for the company.

He doesn't know how to explain how nice it was to spend time with someone and just be, no expectations or needs, no battles to fight or enemies to face. It was a genuine relief. From the look on her face, and her soft, "Anytime," he guesses that she might feel the same.

It occurs to him that, age difference or not, spending more time with her is something he'd really like to make happen. He'll count himself extremely lucky, though, if she feels the same. At the very least, though, he realizes that he might've found a kindred spirit in her. That's enough for him for today.


End file.
